Sneaky Harry
by GoldEyez67
Summary: Draco woke up one morning thinking it would be another day with his little Harry, but when he sees something he starts to question their love for eachother. I'm sorry if that summary was bad I'm not good at them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form.

Are cold October morning finds Slytherin playboy Draco Malfoy waking up and he already notices something is missing. Where is that warm body that curls up to me every morning. Draco sits up and see's he is alone in his bedroom. " Now where is my little minx this morning? " Draco ponders for a moment. " He's probably taking a shower, maybe we can have a little morning "workout" before breakfast ".

Draco gets up and moves over to the bathroom and notices no ones is there. " Where is Harry, he nevers leaves without telling me or atleast leaves me a notes. " Getting worried Draco starts to think of the worst scenarios. " Maybe he got kidnapped by some death eaters, or maybe he left me for an older man, or he tripped down the stairs and broke his neck, or maybe..." Gasping for air trying to stop hyperventalating Draco slowly calms down and thinks logically. " Okay calm down Draco, Harry probably forgot to tell me and had to go do something. " After reassuring himself Draco finished getting ready and went down to the Great Hall to see if Harry is already there.

To get there faster to see his green eyed angel Draco took one of the hidden hallways to get there. But on the way he sees two figures in the shadows. He walks up slowly to see who it is and he sees HIS Harry with another man, and that other man happens to be his best mate Blaise. Not only that it looked like they were snogging.

Stunned in shock Draco slowly backs away and quickly sprints toward the Great Hall using all his will power to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes. " How could he do this, I thought he loved me."

For the rest of the day Draco avoid Harry like the plauge whenever he got near, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up. Amd he was right, before he could make it into the Great Hall for dinner someone grabbed his arm and dragged down an empty hallway. When he finally got his bearings he saw it was Harry who grabbed him.

" What do you want ", he says not making any eye contact.

" Why are you avoiding me, all day you been ignoring, what did I do? "

" What did you do, WHAT DID YOU DO, i SAW YOU AND MY BESTFRIEND SNOGGING IN THE HIDDEN HALLWAY THIS MORNING! " There was a stunned silence, Draco was breathing heavily from is outburst while Harry just stares at him with a blank expression.

" Hahahahaha...", Harry starts to laugh and laugh until tears came to his eyes.

" Whats so funny, do you think this is just a joke I am seriously pissed! "

Wiping the tears from his eyes, " I wasn't kissing Blaise I was asking him for advise." Stunned Draco starts to rambel. " But I saw you kissing."

" He was whispering in my ear so nobody could hear us if they walked by."

" Why would you ask him for advise, why didn't you ask me?"

Harry then looks away from Draco with a pink blsh blossoming on his cheeks. Harry tries to tell Draco but it comes at as a mumble.

"What, say that again."

" IwasaskinghimwhatIshoulddoforyouforouranniversary. "

Draco grabs onto Harry shoulders, " Say that again , but slower please."

" I was asking him what I should do for you for our anniversary."

Draco stops and his face turns as red as a Weasleys' hair, one for what Harry, and two because he's embarassed for jumping to conclusion.

" I...I...I ", Draco stops so he can composse then pulls Harry in to a hug. " I am so sorry for jumping to conclusion, I just thought you didn't want me anymore and went for someone esle."

" Why would I do that, you are the sexiest boy in school, you have the best ass, and ", Harry starts to blush more " and I love you."

Draco grabs the back of Harrys' head and cheek and gives him the most mind blowing kiss he's ever had.

" So... what's this present you prepared for me ?"

Harry grabs on to Draco and takes to one of the bathrooms that no one ever uses because of it being in the dungeons. Harry then turns to face Draco with a blush on his face and starts to take off his robes and clothes.

Draco's jaw just drops. His little Harry is tied up in green satin rope, has silver and green nipple pericings and a snake cock ring.

" Blaise said that you were into S&M and bondage so I ..".

Before he could finish his sentence Draco picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him to their bedroom.

THE END

I'm sorry I couldn't write a smex scene but I couldn't figure out how to write, I'm still new to writing my own yaoi fanfictions. But when I do write one I will put it up as the secong chapter. Thanks for reading.

Bye-Bye


	2. Important

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
